


Dallas Announcement

by TeRogamusAdios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeRogamusAdios/pseuds/TeRogamusAdios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're about to announce to hundreds of people that they've just gotten married. Though they see them all as extended family Jensen's surprised at how nervous he is, but Misha's touch somehow knocks out the nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallas Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote a few months ago that I was encouraged to put up. Hope you enjoy it!

They're about to announce that they've just gotten married. They've been together for more than half a decade and while in Dallas for the con they decided to just do it. Jensen's family were there showering them with love. It was a simple no-frills wedding in a small, though thankfully open-minded, church near Jensen's childhood home. They wore cowboy hats and boots and the family obliged and wore semi-casual outfits, aside from Jensen's dad who wore his nicest suit despite J's protests. Misha got a kick out of his dad outdressing "the bride" and giggled when Jensen huffed about it. That is until Jensen started putting ice cubes from who-knows-where down his shirt.

There they are, in front of their fans whom they know love them and will be happy as hell to hear the news. Jensen's surprised at how nervous he feels. He's almost shaking until he sees the way Misha's looking at him. Everything stops when they look at each other. Jensen still feels a lump in his throat but Mish's touch somehow knocks out the nerves. He takes a breath and holds his arm out for Misha as he did when they walked together back down the aisle as husbands. They face these people they've come to see as extended family.

"We have something we'd like to announce."


End file.
